callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle (also known to some by several names such as "Deagle") is a large caliber, semi-automatic sporting pistol manufactured in the United States by Israeli Military Industries for Magnum Research and is primarily used by target shooters and hunters. The Mark XIX is the latest version of the revisions the Desert Eagle has gone through since its creation. The pistol is popular in media due to its large size and powerful caliber, but is never used by professionals for the same reasons. Its unwieldy weight, recoil, noise, and the high price of the weapon and its ammunition also dissuade potential customers. Cartridges it can be configured to fire include .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and .50 AE. The Weapon Equivalents of this weapon for both Call of Duty: World at War and Modern Warfare 2 are the .357 Magnum Revolver, and the .44 Magnum. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare depicts the .50 AE version of the Desert Eagle, as the in-game model has a seven-round magazine. It is a very powerful pistol; it can kill in two hits at close range. Although the other pistols can do the same, the Desert Eagle is unique in that it does not require Stopping Power to achieve two-hit kills, making it a popular sidearm for players using Perks other than Stopping Power. The Desert Eagle has the highest hip-fire accuracy of any gun in the game. Unlike the other pistols, it cannot be fitted with a silencer. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 43, and a golden version is unlocked at Commander (Level 55), making it the only golden weapon that does not require the completion of any expert challenges to acquire. The Desert Eagle is popular because of its sheer power. However, some people choose to avoid it as it has a low magazine capacity of just 7 rounds (and a total ammo count of 21). It is also one of the loudest weapons in the game, and has high visual recoil. The Desert Eagle can only be found in the single-player level Crew Expendable. The Desert Eagle can only be obtained during the campaign if the player runs ahead of the other SAS members in the first cargo hold of Crew Expendable, at which point an Ultranationalist leaps out of a storage container armed with the Desert Eagle. It is also seen being given to Khaled Al-Asad by Imran Zakhaev to execute President Al-Fulani in The Coup, and is again seen being wielded by Imran Zakhaev during Game Over. Contrary to popular belief, Sgt. Griggs does not use a Desert Eagle while saving Soap in Game Over, but a nickel-plated M1911 .45. Image:deagle_4.png|Desert Eagle Image:deagleiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:golddeagle_4.png|Gold Desert Eagle File:Weapon desert eagle twotone.png|The two-tone Desert Eagle. This color scheme is the one used in Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Desert Eagle is somewhat similar to the one in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, its maximum rate of fire has been slowed and its recoil has been increased considerably, both by increasing the kick and reducing the speed at which it re-centers. The gun now sports a titanium carbon nitride finish, as opposed to the polished chrome finish it had in the previous game. The Desert Eagle is seen with tactical rails on both the top of the gun and the underside of the barrel, and it also has a tactical flashlight mounted underneath. However, this is all purely aesthetic, as the Desert Eagle cannot equip any attachments on the rails and players cannot utilize the flashlight. Another new feature is the addition of a white 3-dot-sight setup (on which the front sight is off-centered, although this has no real effect on gameplay or aiming). It is interesting to note that while using the Tactical Knife attachment, the Desert Eagle's sights become centered. It appears alongside another powerful handgun, the .44 Magnum. Since the .44 Magnum is unlocked before the Desert Eagle and has less recoil, it is much more popular. With the Akimbo attachment, the Desert Eagle can kill a target by simply firing both guns at the same time (assuming both bullets hit the target). This can make Akimbo handguns very effective at close range. The Desert Eagle is unlocked at level 62. Weapon Attachments: *FMJ *Akimbo *Tactical Knife File:Deagle 6.png|The Desert Eagle in Modern Warfare 2 File:Desert_eagle_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight of the Desert Eagle. The front post is toward the right of the gun instead of in the center. Trivia * In the armory in F.N.G. there is a two tone Desert Eagle, the same color scheme used in Modern Warfare 2. * The Desert Eagle's front iron sight is backwards in game. * Khaled Al-Asad wields a Desert Eagle, but he never gets to use it in the level Safehouse. * On Infinity Ward's website the Desert Eagle was voted the favorite weapon of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * The chrome Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be seen at multiple times in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign, including in the hands of Cpl. Dunn in S.S.D.D., in the bunker Of Their Own Accord, near Raptor in Wolverines!, and by the dead VIP. * A Desert Eagle shot can be heard upon entering Prestige mode in Call of Duty 4. * The Desert Eagle can make the Juggernaut stumble. * In Call of Duty 4, the Desert Eagle is capable of one-shot kills at any range in Hardcore mode, assuming that the target is not using Juggernaut, Last Stand, or behind cover. It can also do this in Modern Warfare 2 provided that the target is not using Painkiller, Last Stand, Final Stand, or behind cover. * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the sights for the Desert Eagle are portrayed incorrectly. The teeth are actually closer together, but in Modern Warfare 2 they are spread out more as they should be, and the front sight is not completely centered. The Tactical Knife attachment fixes the front sight. * In Modern Warfare 2, there are unused files for a 'Golden Desert Eagle', which can be used by modding or hacking. Its appearance is very similar to that of the Golden Desert Eagle from Call of Duty 4. * In Modern Warfare 2, the Desert Eagle's slide does not slide back initially upon firing the last shot in a magazine, but it slides back when the empty reloading animation is initiated. * The Desert Eagle is one of the most unused handguns, due to the fact that it's unlocked at such a high level, and because of how difficult it is to effectively use it. * The Tactical Knife attachment is almost never seen on this gun, mainly because more knifers prefer the .44 due to it's early unlock level and quick weapon change. * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Desert Eagle had a random recoil. In Modern Warfare 2, the gun's recoil arcs towards the upper right. The Desert Eagle is only one of two weapons that has this arcing recoil, the second being the Barrett. It's unusual that the .44 Magnum doesn't have an arcing recoil, as it is a similar grade magnum. This may have been a balancing issue, as the Desert Eagle in CoD4 was notoriously strong. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:Israeli Weapons Category:Multiplayer